powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (MMPR)
This article is a comprehensive list of all the vehicles, weapons, and armor used by the Power Rangers during the first season of the MMPR era. For the arsenals used in the subsequent two seasons of MMPR, see Arsenal (MMPR2) or Arsenal (MMPR3). Dinosaur Power Coins The original Coins drew their power from the ancient dinosaurs and had an animal engraved on each one: Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Sabretoothed Tiger, and Tyrannosaurus. The sixth Coin was based off a dragon, but instead had a symbol resembling a dragon's footprint. Zordon found the first five coins, but it is not known how the Dragon coin came to be in the possession of Rita Repulsa. The Rangers could remove their Coin and transform it into a Power Crystal (see below.) The holder places his thumb and index fingers on the edge of the Coin, heads facing out. The individual then elongates the crystal down to a point. The Rangers usually shout "Two-One-Power Up", and insert it into a slot on the helm of his/her Zord. The Coins could also emit powerful, magical charges which have been used to re-energize Zordon. The 5 original coins were first seen/used in Day of the Dumpster. The Dragon Coin was first seen in Green With Evil Part 1, and used in morphing sequence in episode 21, Green With Evil Part 5. Image:MMPR_All_6_Power_Coins.jpg|All 6 Power Coins Image:All_5_Coins_combined_MMPR.jpg|All 5 Coins & Rangers Image:All_Dinosaur_Power_Coins_MMPR.jpg|Every Dinosaur Power Coin Image:Dragon_Coin_MMPR.jpg|6th Coin, the Dragon Power Coin Combining the powers of all 5 coins, the Power Rangers could focus their dinosaur powers as a whole into one Ranger. Only used once in episode 13, Love, Peace, and Woe, the Red, Black, Pink and Yellow Rangers transferred their strength to Billy, the Blue Power Ranger. With such power he was capable of escaping Madam Woe's dimension, take on and subsequently defeat her. After he destroyed Woe's Crown Jewel, the source of her power, the rest of the team escaped the Dimension and destroyed Woe together using the Power Blaster. The transfer seemingly leaves each donating Ranger a portion of their power, as Jason, Trini, Zack and Kimberly all remained in costume. Morphers See also: Dino Bucklers The only way the Power Rangers could summon the full power of the coins is through their Morphers, initiating an instantaneous transformation or metamorphosis. A Morpher gives a Ranger access to their costume along with enhanced strength, speed and durability to fight monsters. Rita Repulsa gave Tommy his in Green With Evil Part 1, while the original team got theirs from Zordon in Day of the Dumpster. The Rangers would wear their Morphers on the back of their belts, hidden from civilians. Image:Red_Morpher_MMPR.jpg|Jason's Morpher Image:Jason_Morphing.jpg|Jason Morphing Image:Morph_2_mmppr.jpg|Red Ranger Metamorphosis Image:Jason's_Red_Ranger_Costume_complete_mmpr_arsenal.jpg|Red Ranger Costume Formed Power Crystals See also: Dinocrystals Whenever one Ranger was in great peril, and the others would need to assist them, Rangers could put their hands together and form a power crystal out of their morphing essence (their coin.) With it they could transport themselves to wherever their crystals were if a Ranger activates them. The Power Crystals 'could be transported through the morphing grid to a Ranger's Power Weapon, first seen in A Pressing Engagement''. When Jason had his (Red) along with the other four, he could activate them, transporting his friends Kimberly (Pink,) Zachary (Black,) Billy (Blue,) and Trini (Yellow) to his location. The Rangers become beams of colored light upon transport. They could also be used in conjunction with the Dinozords, projecting energy from all 5 Zords at once in the Megazord's Tank Mode, or one concentrated blast in Battle Mode. Image:All_Power_Crystals_MMPR.jpg|All 5 Crystals Image:Crystal_Power_Porting_.jpg|Crystal Transportation Image:mega_Crystal_Power.jpg|Megazord using Power Crystals to fire Energy Blasts Power Weapons See also: Legendary Weapons Every Power Weapon was first seen, used and combined to form the Power Blaster in episode 3, Teamwork. Power Axe This is the personal weapon of the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger Zack Taylor. It is a black, single-blade axe to be used for blunt damage. The base of the axe can be slid downward towards the base, converting into a cannon-like weapon that forms the main portion of the Power Blaster. In the episode Itsy Bitsy Spider Zack uses it as a cannon on it's own. Also in the episode A Different Drum he calls his weapon the Cosmic Cannon during the Power Blaster formation. Image:Charged_Power_Axe_MMPR.jpg|Power Axe Glowing w/ Energy Image:Power_Cannon_MMPR.jpg|Power Axe Cannon Mode Power Bow This is the personal weapon of the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Kimberly Hart. It fires projectile pink arrows at enemies, something Kimberly often did from midair. The arrows themselves appeared to explosive on impact, shown when Kimberly fought Spit Flower. When used as part of the power blaster, it crosses over the top of the Power Axe, forming a bar that holds the Power Daggers and Power Lance. It can be used as a melee weapon in the video game adaptation. In the episode A Different Drum Kimberly calls her weapon the Battle Bow during the Power Blaster formation. It can transform into a harp Image:Charged_Bow_MMPR.jpg|Power Bow Charged Image:Kim_holding_an_Arrow.jpg|Kim holding an arrow with her Bow Power Daggers This is the personal weapon of the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Trini Kwan. A twin pair of yellow short-bladed daggers, they are effective as both melee weapons and projectile weapons. When used as part of the Power Blaster, it forms two of the five laser barrels. In the episode A Different Drum Trini calls her weapon the Dino Daggers during the Power Blaster formation. The daggers can generate an energy double slash Image:Charged_Daggers.jpg|Power Daggers Charged Image:Power_dagger_mmpr.jpg|Left Power Dagger Image:Yellow_dagger_mmpr.jpg|Right Power Dagger Power Lance This is the personal weapon of the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Billy Cranston. A double-bladed lance that is close in height to the Blue Ranger itself, it can split into a pair of maces, the size of escrima sticks. When used as a part of the Power Blaster, it forms two of the five laser barrels. In the episode A Different Drum Billy calls his weapon the Mighty Maces during the Power Blaster formation. It can generate electricity Image:Charged_Lance_MMPR.jpg|Charged Power Lance Image:Power_Lance_Seperated.jpg|Power Lance Seperated Power Sword See also: Ryuugekiken This is the personal weapon of the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Jason Lee Scott. When used as part of the Power Blaster, it is placed on top of it, the blade pointing towards the barrel. Zordon stated that it is the key to all the weapons powers. Curiously, during the Power Blaster formation in the episode'' A Different Drum'' Jason does not give his weapon a second name. It is also the only weapon that does not have a second function; the Power Bow can turn into a harp, the Power Lance can split into two, the Power Axe can turn into a blaster/cannon and the Power Daggers can be used as a throwing weapon. The tradeoff is sheer power, hence the name POWER Sword. It can use a devasting slash of energy when the Red Ranger runs two of his fingers on his Sword and send it at his opponent Image:Power_Sword.jpg|Jason's Sword Image:Charged_Power_Sword_MMPR.jpg|Power Sword Glowing Power Blaster A powerful assemblage of the 5 core Ranger's Weapons: Red Power Sword, Black Power Axe, Blue Power Lance, Yellow Power Daggers, and Pink Power Bow. Used as a finisher on small monsters. Sometimes it wouldn't manage to destroy them before Rita or Zedd could make the monster grow. It resembled a crossbow, and its two central pieces were the Power Bow and the Power Axe. The Power Blaster was formed by placing the Power Bow horizontally within the locking mechanism of the Power Axe-in-Cannon Mode, with the Power Dagger's and separated Power Lance Mace's connected to the length of the Bow, with their handles facing forward, acting as additional barrels to the cannon. The Power Sword, the key to the Blaster, was locked in on top of the cannon, similar to where an arrow would be placed in a crossbow. The Power Blaster was used by Rangers extensively. Image:Weapons_Combined_MMRP.jpg|Every Weapon Seperate but Equal Image:Power_Blaster_Part_5_MMPR.jpg|5 Parts, All Combined! Image:Power_Blaster_Blast_MMPR.jpg|Power BLAST Other Weapons Blade Blaster Small ray guns that could turn into small swords, used as the Ranger's sidearms. Only killed one monster (Weldo), but also destroyed Billy's evil copy in Blue Ranger Gone Bad. Despite the lasers packing a punch, Tommy was able to use his Dragon Dagger to power up his Dragon Shield and deflect its fire. Interestingly enough, Tommy also seemingly replaced his stolen Dragon Dagger with one in the episode Return of An Old Friend. Image:Blade_Blaster_MMPR_LAZER!!!.jpg|Blade-Blast Image:MMPR BladeBlaster.jpg|The Blade Blaster, ready to fire, as held by Trini Kwan. Image:MMPR DragonShield GreenWithEvil.png|The Red Ranger firing upon the Green Ranger. Dragon Shield See also: Dragon Armor Tommy was the first to use this as it came with his Green Ranger powers, though he could temporarily transfer the shield to other Rangers when needed.Tommy temporarily transferred his shield to Jason in "Gung Ho", and to Zack in "An Oyster Stew". After Tommy lost his powers as the Green Ranger, he gave his coin to Jason, which gave him more power than before using the '''Dragon Shield, and enabled the Rangers to control the Dragonzord using the Dragon Dagger weapon. Tommy then got his powers back a short time later. As the primary user, Tommy has two golden forearm bands in addition to the shield, as well as the Dragon Dagger. When he temporarily transfers the shield to other Rangers, they gain the shield and the arm bands, and he keeps the Dragon Dagger. When Jason permanently took the Green Ranger powers and called for them, he received the shield, both arm bands, the Dragon Dagger, and a color change of his morpher from its normal gray hue to a gold tint. Image:MMPR DragonShield green.jpg|Tommy with Dragon Shield image:MMPR DragonShield red.jpg|Jason with Dragon Shield Image:Redwithgeen.jpg|Jason attack Image:Blackwithgreen.gif|Zack with Dragon Shield Dragon Dagger See also: Zyusouken This is the personal weapon of the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger Tommy Oliver. It is used to summon and control the Dragonzord by playing it like a flute; anyone who has the Dragon Dagger can summon Dragonzord from the Ocean, such as Goldar. It could project green concussive blasts of energy, and would often be coupled with the Red Ranger's Power Sword for even stronger blasts. Due to this complementary temperament, when Jason was given the remnants of Tommy's Green Ranger Powers he used the Dragon Dagger extensively, until the latter returned. Jason was the only other Power Ranger trusted with the Dragon Dagger. Image:Dragon_Blast_Dagger_MMPR_Tonny.jpg|Dragon Blast Sword of Darkness Main Article: Sword of Darkness "Thunder Slingers" See also: Thunder Slingers To defeat Rita's Super Putties, the Rangers needed these powerful blasters that were guarded by Titanus the Carrierzord. Jason and Tommy were sent by Zordon to retrieve five super-weapons, located in somewhere in the California desert. The mission depended more on the cooperation between Tommy and Jason, rather than the success of the retrieval. After learning to work together to defeat Titanus, they finally find the new weapons, the Thunder Slingers. They teleported to the others, and the core five destroyed the Putties. Anti-Sonic Foam Gun In the 51st episode, Grumble Bee, Alpha 5 created a blue device bearing the Triceratops symbol for Billy. Working as a kind of exterminator's gun, it fired foam all over Grumble Bee disrupting his sonic attacks and immobilizing him long enough to be defeated. Only used once by the Blue Ranger, it was never seen again. Before teleporting it to Billy, the blue prints for it could be seen on the Command Center's control panel. Image:Blue_Prints_to_Foam_Gun.jpg|Blue Prints to Alpha 5's Device Image:Foam_Gun_Billy_holding_itMMPR.jpg Zords See also: Guardian Beasts The Dinozords are the first Zords of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Two of them were based off of dinosaurs from the Cretaceous time period, and the other three were not dinosaurs. Although the first in the series, chronology may put other Zord formations before it. When all five Dinozords were combined, they formed the Megazord, the only such combination not to have a prefix before its name (such as Thunder Megazord or Ninja Megazord). The Dino Megazord, in a weakened and partially destroyed state, later served as the foundation for the creation of the stronger Thunder Megazord, used throughout Season Two. (See Arsenal (MMPR2).) When the Thunder Megazord was destroyed by Rito Revolto early in Season Three, the original Dinozords were lost as well. Both the Dragonzord and Titanus, the only two Zords to survive, lie dormant on Earth. Pterodactyl Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast Pteranodon Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, piloted the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Forming the chestplate of the Megazord, She could fire twin lasers when used individually, which looked like lightning, and was the only Zord with flight capability. She remained submerged in a volcano for hiding purposes. Image:Pterodactyl_In_Volcanoe.jpg|Pterodactyl In the Volcano Image:Inside_Pterodactyl.jpg|Pterodactyl Zord Cockpit Image:Pterodactyl_Flight.jpg|Pterodactyl Flying Image:Pterodactyl_Fires_Cannons.jpg|Pterodactyl fires its Twin Cannons Mastodon Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, piloted the Mastodon Dinozord. Forming the shield and arms of the Megazord. Alone he could fire frigid blasts of cold air & mist at enemies, temporarily freezing them. He's hiding place was in the deep Arctic. Image:Mastodon_In_Arctic.jpg|Mastodon In the Arctic Image:Inside_Mastodon.jpg|Mastodon Dinozord Cockpit Image:Inside_Mastodon_Controls.jpg|Mastodon Control Panel Image:Mastodon_Mist.jpg|Mastodon firing Mist from its trunk Triceratops Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast Triceratops Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, piloted the Triceratops Dinozord. Forming the left leg, he could shoot laser shots from a twin cannon (its tail) as well as fire chain-link power cables out of he's horns to subdue opponents. The Triceratops remained in the Desert while not in use. Image:Triceratops_In_Desert.jpg|Triceratops In the Desert Image:Inside_Triceratops_Zord.jpg|Triceratops Control Panel & Cockpit Image:Triceratops_Cannon.jpg|Triceratops Cannon Image:Triceratops_POWER_CABLES.jpg|Triceratops' Power Cables Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast SaberTiger Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, piloted the Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord. Forming the right leg, he could shoot a large yellow laser out of a tail cannon, similar to the triceratops however he could also attack using its teeth/fangs. This Zord was by far the fastest, running as transportation. He's hiding place was in the deep Jungle. Image:Sabertooth_in_Jungle.jpg|Sabretooth Tiger In the Jungle Image:Inside_ST_Dinozord.jpg|S-Tiger Zord Cockpit Image:Sabretooth_Battle_MMPR.jpg|Sabretooth battles Minotaur using its teeth. Image:Sabretooth_Cannon_MMPR.jpg|Sabretooth Cannon Tyrannosaurus Dinozord See also: Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, piloted the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord,. Forming the head and torso, the Tyrannosaurus was the mightiest of all Dinozords, sometimes acting alone in combat, when he could use he's tail and jaws as weapons. Actually went toe to toe with the Dragonzord. He could also roar so strongly that he created seismic blasts, channeling the Earth as a weapon, defeating The Giant singlehandedly in'' High Five''. The Tyrannosaurus remained underground while not in use Image:Tyrannosaurus_emerging_from_Earth.jpg|Tyrannosaurus emerging from a volcano. Image:Tyrannosaurus_Control_Panel.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Control panel & Cockpit Image:Red_ranger_on_zord_mmpr.jpg|Red Ranger atop Tyrannosaurus Zord Image:Tyrannosaurus_Battle_MMPR.jpg|Tyrannosaurus VS Giant Dino Megazord See also: Daizyujin Tank Mode An even greater weapon against evil, the Dino Megazord is a powerful amalgam of the 5 Dinozords. It had two stages: Tank Mode and Battle Mode. Dino Megazord Tank-Mode travelled on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger Zords repspectively. Armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon, Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dinozords using the Rangers' Power Crystals. The tank formation of the Dinozords was usually only a brief transitional step in the sequence of forming Dino Megazord, rarely used for prolonged battle. Image:Megazord_Perspective_MMPR.jpg|Megazord View Inside/Out Image:Overhead_view_of_megacenter_mmpr.jpg|Overhead View of Megazord Cockpit Image:Tank_Mode_Fires_MMPR!.jpg|Tank Mode Fires! Battle Mode After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Dino Megazord's Battle Mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "Megazord sequence has been initiated," concluding with "Megazord activated!" after the reconnection of Pterodactyl Zord, the head crests sliding into position. In this mode, Dino Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, compensating with far greater close combat potential. Power Sword (Dino Megazord) It was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring an end to a battle, even with the Dino Megazord's immense strength. When this became necessary, any Power Ranger, but usually the Red Ranger, would summon the Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by Dino Megazord. The Power Sword not only made it stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. Dino Megazord's Power Sword allowed him to perform his typical finisher move, an upward slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. The Dino Megazord with his Power Sword destroyed a total of 20 giant Monsters by season's end, excluding the pilot episode. Mammoth Shield The head of the Mastodon Zord could also be utilized as a shield to complement the Power Sword, only used twice. First used in Green With Evil Part 2, the Mammoth Shield reflected the Green Ranger's energy blast back at him. Later, in Fowl Play ''Jason summoned the Shield in order to protect the Megazord from Peckster's beak. Dragonzord ''See also: Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar The Dragonzord is the zord of Tommy, the Green Ranger, and temporarily Jason, the Red Ranger. To destroy the Power Rangers, the evil Green Ranger was given the Dragonzord by Rita Repulsa, which he could control by playing music on his Dragon Dagger. Once the spell over Green Ranger was broken, he and Dragonzord joined the Power Rangers. Dragonzord could combine with the Mastadon, Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger to form Dragonzord Battle Mode or all five Dinozords to form the Mega Dragonzord. The Dragonzord's tail had a drill on the tip, which he would swing around to attack opponents. He could also shoot missiles from his fingertips. He was also capable of fighting underwater to a greater degree than the Dino Megazord. Dragonzord formed the head and torso of Dragonzord Battle mode and the helmet and shoulder pads of Mega Dragonzord. The Dragonzord remained untouched when Tommy took on the White Tiger powers created by Zordon and Alpha, until the Wizard of Deception created a clone and granted him Dragon powers. The clone summoned the Dragonzord to do battle with the White Tigerzord and won. When Tommy saved the clone from the Wizards evil, the clone of Tommy(named Tom) had Dragonzord return to the sea. The Dragonzord still lies underwater near Angel Grove Harbor Image:MMPR Dragonzord.jpg|Dragonzord Image:6.jpg|Dragonzord Cockpit Dragonzord.JPG|The Dragonzord Rising out of the Ocean|link=Dragon Zord Dragonzord Battle Mode See also: Gouryuujin This formation was effectively an alternate Megazord, with the Dragonzord replacing the Tyrannosaurus as the torso and head. Its detached tail straightened and combined with its lighted chestplate to form the Power Staff, which was used primarily as a hand weapon, but the drill could be charged and used as a finishing attack. The finisher was successful in most cases, but failed against the Samurai Fan Man, who was later defeated by the Ultrazord. Mega Dragonzord See also: Zyutei Daizyujin Main Article: Mega Dragonzord The Dragonzord had the ability to combine with the entire original Megazord to form the Mega-Dragonzord. In this formation, the Dragonzord turns into armor that attaches to the top of the Megazord, turning his finger cannons into shoulder cannons. The Mega-Dragonzord was very powerful, physically stronger than even the Dragonzord in Battle Mode, but also significantly slower because his composition made him top heavy. His primary attack consisted of a three-pronged energy attack generated by the Dragonzord symbols on the arms and the Megazord's chestplate, which was generally powerful enough to finish most enemies. It was also this combination that when merged with Titanus, created the first Ultrazord. Titanus See also: Beast Knight God King Brachion Titanus is a giant brachiosaurus Carrier Zord used by the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. First seen guarding the Thunder Slingers needed to fight the Super Putty Patrollers, Titanus was the key to the strongest Zord formation available to the Rangers during Season 1. When the Rangers had trouble with defeating a monster, they called Titanus and the Mega Dragonzord in battle mode would fly onto his back and form the Ultrazord. When the Rangers got their Thunderzords, Titanus moved to the background to give place to Tor the Shuttlezord of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 2. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 3, Titanus returned and could combine with the Ninja MegaFalconzord to become the Ninja Ultrazord. After the Rangers got the Shogun Zords, the Shogun MegaFalconzord could ride atop Titanus to become the Shogun Ultrazord. Unlike previous formations, the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords were only seen in Power Rangers; there was no Sentai counterpart. Titanus currently lays dormant on Earth. Dino Ultrazord See also: Ultimate Daizyujin The Ultrazord- the "ultimate battle system" of the Power Rangers, is the combined form of all seven of the zords the Power Rangers possessed in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The Dino Ultrazord forms in two ways, either with Mega Dragonzord descending onto the opened hatch behind Titanus, or with the Dino Megazord hitching a ride onto Titanus' back with the Dragonzord forming on top. To form Dino Ultrazord, many zord parts come off and switch positions. Titanus' claws clasp onto Megazord's hands, Dragonzord's chestpiece docks in front of Titanus, Titanus' chest armor comes onto Megazord's chest and Titanus' tail splits and reconnects onto its shoulders as cannons (although on TV it's shown as sliding forward). The Ultrazords blasts are centered on the following areas. The Megazord then appears to be harnessing the two new zords' powers as a finisher weapon. * Dragonzord's fingers * Titanus's mouth * Titanus's shoulder cannons * Titanus chest plate Miscellaneous Wrist Communicators The Wrist Communicator is a watch-like device used by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to communicate with one another, their base of operations, and for teleportation usage as well. They were created by Billy Cranston once the Power Rangers came to be. The communicators made a sound that resembled the Power Rangers Theme Song when receiving an incoming transmission from each other, or from the Command Center. Also, Billy installed a link to the Command Center's teleportation system; where the Rangers had to be teleported by Alpha before, they could now use the communicators to access that ability, and go wherever they were needed. The last team to be shown using the communicators were the Space Rangers, though they generally used their morphers to communicate with each other. By this point, it is unknown who created that set of communicators (since Billy was on Aquitar), and the alert tone had changed to a nondescript beeping sound. RADBUG The RadBug was a Volkswagen Beetle capable of flight, built by Billy Cranston. It was used primarily in the Green with Evil miniseries, although it was built before then. It can go from 0 to 3,000 mph in less than three seconds. It first appeared in the episode "Big Sisters", after the Rangers had discovered that the teleportation and communication systems in the Command Center were temporarily down. The Rangers also used it to find Rita's minions, who had snatched a little girl named Maria and forced her to release the Power Eggs. During the Green With Evil miniseries, after the Evil Green Ranger destroyed the Command Center's control panels, the RADBUG served as the only method of reaching the base until repairs were completed. Trivia In the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers novelization of "Rita's Revenge" (adapted from "Big Sisters" and "Birds of a Feather"), the word "RADBUG" was an acronym for "'R'emote 'A'ctivated 'D'rivingzord for 'B'asic 'U'ltra 'G'eomorphology". Battle Bikes See also: Zaurer Machines, Roadzaurer 1, Sidezaurer 2, Sidezaurer 3 In the 31st Episode of Season 1, Calamity Kimberly, the '''Battle Bikes '''could be seen in the background while the four Rangers minus Kimberly fought Samurai Fan Man, remaining unamed (the toy versions would coin the name.) Since the Rangers were not shown teleporting after they left the Command Center, it can be assumed they drove the Bikes to their location. It would be the only appearance of the Bikes so they were never shown in use on screen. They were based off the Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Mastodon Zords for the Red, Blue and Black Rangers respectively. The Blue and Black Battle Bikes had side cars for the Pink and Yellow Rangers. References the other formations that follow Category:Arsenal Category:Mighty Morphin